Sidas
residents: lives in a three floor mansion in the swamplands of a demon realm continet named ma'chet appearance : short sand blonde hair, green eyes, slender build, tattoos all over body usually wears a white short sleeved shirt and black pants along with a dark grey hooded trench coat that nearly touches the top of his feet, black leather shoes wears a black cap with a baphomet hair pin on it ' biography' sidas is a hero who escaped the order in order to live his life the way he wanted . he lived as a farmer that lived in his home state of passhill who met a incubus named galen that shared his bicorn wife betha with him when the order heard this he was sent him to an asylum where he was tortured galen , betha and nalva freed him from the asylum and it now lays abandoned sidas latter returned to his home state in order to turn it into a demon realm he now lives with some mamono that he shares himself with he evenly has sex with other mamono during his travels he has connections with many neutral mamono factions and worked for them for money mostly turning anti mamono regions into pro, sidas has eight girlfriends that share him currently he has become a high noble in the mamono realms dues to his work for them and his generous nature he now rarely deals with order related things, mainly helping merchants and trade dealings he still treasure hunts, craft , make tech , and do other tasks for the same neutral mamono factions keeping neutral territories neutral he works for but not as often sidas hunnies : linea ( loli giant slug ) Ruck ( loli ogre ) Taree( nightmare) Rosemary( witch)Alandria( sylph) Bessa ( living doll ) Niss ( dormouse) sennie ( lamia) they share him with each other and are willing to share him with other women and mamono, they openly and happily allow him to have sex with other women and mamono , its mainly an open relationship as he also openly and happily allows them to have sex with other men if they want to he wants to expand his harem a vampire named valeria karstine was going to be apart of it but due to resent events she decided not to . personality : sidas is a very odd yet optimistic fellow who likes helping people and making friends , hes also a pervert he is attracted to most mamono though he is very fond of child like mamono and children both human and mamono, all in all when it comes to mamono and women it mainly depends on the individual, some hes just friends with and some friend with benefits, he prefers relationships that are with no consequence as he's not fond of anything deeper than a regular friendship or a sexual relationship,he mostly keeps to him self but will assist friends if chance brings it, he enjoys making snide remarks,jokes and wise cracks, he can be overconfident at times, sidas usually stays out of battle unless he decides get into battle or has no choice but to fight he prefers non lethal combat. due to his resent noble title he's become more polite. weapons' : enchanted frying pan, a stun baton and other non lethal weapons skills high intelligence: its his main weapon he makes tools and gadgets he can use to defend himself and others and thinks out tactics and strategies Knowledge of mamono physiology ''': due to extensive sex with mamono and learning about them with other ways either than just sex ,he knows a lot about mamono. '''powers and abilities his powers weaken due to either over use or too much damage taken power copying his ability to copy powers of others is that depending on the power copied they will be weaker than the original or hard to control he can obtain the powers threw sex or other means depending on if hes interested in the power demonic and spirit energy manipulation: this is one of his natural abilities he can make it to where his demonic energy and spirit energy cant be detected and use them in other ways he sees fit too ogre stamina and strength: he obtained this through having sex with his first girlfriend ruck enhanced senses: his senses are that of a mouse because of niss slug trail slime : he got this ability from Linea his loli giant slug girlfriend he uses it to snare targets, climb walls and other things dream entering : taree gave this power to him he enhanced it so he can enter in dreams for long distances telepathy able to use mind tricks and other forms of telepathy magic types elemental hes skilled in adept level elemental magic of all four elements Category:Characters